


Because not everything is about you

by clockworkangelwings



Category: It's Poetry - Fandom, None? - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I cooked up a while back and was half proud of. Not written in months so was nice to get back to it, even if it was for a verse :P</p><p>Hope you like it anyway <3 Have a great day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because not everything is about you

You were my delicious mistake.  
Messy kisses, hungry and wanting.  
Everywhere.  
Please be naked. Yes.  
One night for a lifetime.  
I saw your eyes, a moment not a future.  
A piece of me will love you. My cracked porcelain beats on.


End file.
